the_resurrected_valorfandomcom-20200214-history
Oc Coding Page
“''Quote here; be sure to credit.”''' Name Birth & Family *'Birth Date' - (Make sure this fits the zodiac sign you want for your character.) *'Creation Date' - (This one's easy. When did you create your character?) *'Age' - (In moons.) *'Birth Place' - (Where was your character born? In their Clan, in the woods, on a ship? It could be anywhere.) *'Gender & Pronouns' - (Place your character's gender identity and preffered pronouns here.) *'Zodiac' - (What zodiac fits your character? Make sure to make this accurate to their birth date.) *'Breed' - (What breed of creature is your character?) 'Familial' Name - User - Affiliation - Status - Gender - Relation *(Using the above format, place your character's family members here, each on a different bullet point.) Dispositional *'Dispositional Summary' - (The contents of this section is a detailed overall analysis of the character's personality. Include how their traits work together, their strengths and weaknesses, and how all of these work together to make their overall personality. Make sure to try reading it aloud and ask a friend for advice. Is the overall personality mary sue-ish? Does it have conflicting traits? Keep in mind that as you use the character the personality will change and develop, and make sure to update this as time passes.) *'Positive Traits' -(The contents of this section are the pure traits of your character. Make sure to contemplate how they work in conjunction with the overall personality, and be sure none of them contradict each other. Try to use consice language.) Trait | Trait | Trait | Trait | Trait **'Summary of Positive Traits' - (This is where you summarize your character's positive traits in words. Try to go extremely in-depth, and do your very best to avoid contradictory or unrealistic traits. Take into account the character's experiences, upbringing, and overall attitude.) *'Neutral Traits' -(The contents of this section are the pure traits of your character. Make sure to contemplate how they work in conjunction with the overall personality, and be sure none of them contradict each other. Try to use consice language.) Trait | Trait | Trait | Trait | Trait **'Summary of Neutral Traits' - (This is where you summarize your character's neutral traits in words. Try to go extremely in-depth, and do your very best to avoid contradictory or unrealistic traits. Take into account the character's experiences, upbringing, and overall attitude.) *'Negative Traits' -(The contents of this section are the pure traits of your character. Make sure to contemplate how they work in conjunction with the overall personality, and be sure none of them contradict each other. Try to use consice language.) Trait | Trait | Trait | Trait | Trait **'Summary of Negative Traits' - (This is where you summarize your character's negative traits in words. Try to go extremely in-depth, and do your very best to avoid contradictory or unrealistic traits. Take into account the character's experiences, upbringing, and overall attitude.) *'Updates' - (Date): (How has your character changed as of this date? Have they matured? Sunk into depression? How has their personality altered due to events?) Corporeal Credit to TheDarkOverlordOfAll for coloration format. | |} Intrapersonal 'Romance' *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - (This is where you place your character's romantic preferences in terms of physicality and looks- what they look for in a mate.) *'Eye Candy (Mental)' - (This is where you place what your character's romantic preferences are in terms of personality and mentality- what they like in a mate.) *'Sexuality' - (Put your character's sexuality here.) *'Romantic Orientation' - (Place your character's romantic orientation here.) Looking for: *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no)' **? Long-lasting Relationship **? Short-term Relationship **? Open Relationship **? Quick Fling **? Kits (out of a fling) **? Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship *'Current Mate/Crush' - (Here is where you place the name of your character's current mate/crush.) *'Past Mates/Crushes' - (Here is where you place the names of your character's past mates/crushes.) *'Cats (Name) is Attracted To' - (Here is where you place the names of those your charcter is currently attracted to.) *'Cats (Name) was formerly attracted to' - (Here is where you place the names of those your character was formerly attracted to.) *'Cats Attracted to (Name)' - (Here is where you place the names of those attracted to your character.) *'Cats formerly attracted to (Name)' - (Here is where you place the names of those formerly attracted to your character.) 'Opinions' |} '''These opinions are of the OC, not the roleplayer.'Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status'"(Name)'s thoughts." *'Familial''' **Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status "Insert" *'(Group Name or Rogue)' **Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status "Insert" **Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status "Insert" Historical (This section depends on your character's current rank. If they are a kit, then don't fill in apprenticehood and warriorhood. You get the idea.) Circumstances of Birth *(Record the events prior to your character's birth, such as how their parents met, what kind of relationship they had, the area they were born into, etc. Were they a surprise? Were they wanted? All of these should go here, along with the names and affiliations of their parents. Make seperate bullet points for each important event to their story arc.) Kithood (0-6 moons) *(Record here the events that took place in your character's kithood. What happened? How did their parents act to them? Make seperate bulletpoints for each important event to their story arc.) Apprenticehood (6-12 moons) *(Record here the events that took place in your character's apprenticehood. What happened? Who was their mentor? What was their personality like? What were they good at? What were they bad at? What did they like? What did they hate? Who did they like? Who did they hate? Did they have a crush? Make seperate bulletpoints for each important event to their story arc.) Warriorhood (12-???) *(Record here the events that took place in your character's warriorhood. What happened? What was their personality like? What were they good at? What were they bad at? What did they like? What did they hate? Who did they like? Who did they hate? Did they have a mate? Make seperate bulletpoints for each important event to their story arc.) Trivia & Miscellaneous 'Trivia' *(Place random little facts about your character here. They can be anything, whether in-roleplay or not. Just have fun with this part.) 'Quotations' *"(Place quotes from your character in roleplay.)" -(Name) to (Name). 'Preferences' Likes *'Flavor' - (What is your character's favorite flavor?) "(Why your character enjoys this flavor.)" *'Plant' - (What is your character's favorite plant?) "(Why your character enjoys this plant.)" *'Weather' - (What is your character's favorite type of weather?) "(Why your character enjoys this weather.)" *'Color' - (What is your character's favorite color?) "(Why your character enjoys this color.)" *'Prey' - (What is your character's favorite prey?) "(Why your character enjoys this prey.)" *'Cat' - (Who is your charcter's favorite cat?) "(Why your character enjoys this cat.)" Dislikes *'Flavor' - (What is your character's least favorite flavor?) "(Why your character doesn't enjoy this flavor.)" *'Plant' - (What is your character's least favorite plant?) "(Why your character doesn't enjoy this plant.)" *'Weather' - (What is your character's least favorite type of weather?) "(Why your character doesn't enjoy this weather.)" *'Color' - (What is your character's least favorite color?) "(Why your character doesn't enjoy this color.)" *'Prey' - (What is your character's least favorite prey?) "(Why your character doesn't enjoy this prey.)" *'Cat' - (Who is your charcacter's least favorite cat?" "(Why your character doesn't enjoy this cat.)" 'Current Thoughts & Musings' *"(What's your character thinking? Put it here.)" Gallery PLACEHOLDERRRRR.png|Credit. __NOEDITSECTION__